


Don't let me down, Louis XVI

by ziamful



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, believe me, footballers do know history, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamful/pseuds/ziamful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coco tries to prepare for a history test. However, he's not quite good in remembering dates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let me down, Louis XVI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jordanamavi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jordanamavi).



It's not a very pleasant thing when your mind's running empty. Especially when you have your history test in half an hour. Coco closed his eyes and started massaging his temples. The school canteen was overcrowded, everyone was running past his table with their plates and glasses, and all that noise wasn't quite helpful. Moreover, the school didn't allow students to prepare for classes in the room where they eat – God knows why, actually – but the young man didn't care. He was the best in his class and he couldn't afford to fail in history, which was his favorite subject. But the day before he had happened to be busy all the evening, helping mom with her cooking, which meant no time for history books. He sighed.

“Louis XVI was beheaded in ...”

Coco remembered well that the king died in the XVIII century, so the first part of the date would be 17. But was it 1753? 1783? Suddenly a loud sound caught his attention – someone took a seat opposite him. He opened his eyes and blinked. Wow. Jordan Amavi, the most popular guy in school. They were in different groups but Coco knew perfectly who that boy was. He turned his head to the right, then to the left, trying to find where Jordan's friends were sitting – his first thought was that the boy had mixed up the tables.

\- I think you don't mind me sitting here?

Coco looked him up and down suspiciously. That wasn't normal, was it? Of course sitting in front of an attractive guy was quite a miracle – but, firstly, if you don't have your history test in 30 mins, and secondly, if that doesn't look like a beginning of a bad joke, and Coco abhorred being bullied.

\- What are you reading? History? I'm going to write that test too.

Jordan had his football jersey on and Coco grinned ironically.

\- You're not properly dressed for classes.

\- I didn't say I'm going to have it today. I'm writing it tomorrow, and now I have to go to training.

Coco sighed. Those football players who know nothing and still stay in school just because they can bring a couple of trophies to the headmaster's office.  
Jordan grabbed the other boy's book and read the question aloud, chewing his sandwich at the same time.

\- When was Louis XVI beheaded? Imagine that I'm your teacher. Come on, tell me the date, you smart ass.

Coco could really feel his cheeks blushing. That was the first time he was ashamed with his history knowledge.

\- Erm... Well... I think it was, erm... 1783?

Jordan smiled from ear to ear. There were little wrinkles in the corners of his eyes and Coco sighed again.

\- It was 1793. Just after he was deposed the year before. Silly you.

Coco stared at the boy in astonishment. How could he guess the answer?

\- Don't look at me like that. I'm planning to get a doctorate in history after I finish school. If I don't manage to become a world-class football player, of course.

Coco felt like a complete idiot.

\- You know, you can remember the year easily. Look at me.

Jordan turned his back to the boy. Big white letters on his jersey said “AMAVI”. Coco shifted his gaze a bit lower – the jersey's number was 93.

\- Understand? If you see this question, remember me, - Jordan put the rest of the sandwich in his mouth and rose up. - And I'll tell you what... These glasses look good on you. If you have them on next time we meet, I can teach you some... history.

He winked and left the canteen, leaving Coco with no history dates in his memory except one: 1793.

\- Hey Louis XVI, you'd better not let me down. I know well only the question about you, - Coco whispered to himself, climbing upstairs to the history class and wiping his now favorite glasses.


End file.
